


Milk

by imjustapieceofcake



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Callboy AU, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustapieceofcake/pseuds/imjustapieceofcake
Summary: “Aren’t you a little too old to be jumping on the bed?”“No” He giggles and this time I’m sure he’s nervous. I don’t know why he’s gone out of his way to buy my time when he could probably get any guy he wants just by fluttering those long-ass betty boop lashes of his.“How about I give you something better to bounce on?”





	1. Chapter 1

{ aokise callboy au }

He’s not the usual customer I get - and by that I mean look at his face goddamn angelic features and shit. Looking up at me with those honey brown eyes I could pour over a plate of pancakes. Nope, definitely not a face that needs to pay money for what I’m about to do to him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kise!”

His voice is kind of annoying but I’m sure I can get it to reach a tone I’ll enjoy. He makes himself comfortable on the bed practically jumping on it. 

“What’s your name?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. I can’t tell if he’s trying to look cute or trying to get a better look at me. Or both.

“Aomine”, I say while taking off my shirt and tossing it to the floor.

“I’ll call you Aominecchi!”

“I don’t like that.”

“Too bad.” He giggles still unable to keep still on the bed. He’s probably nervous.

“Aren’t you a little too old to be bouncing on the bed?”

“No” He giggles and this time I’m sure he’s nervous. I don’t know why he’s gone out of his way to buy my time when he could probably get any guy he wants just by fluttering those long-ass betty boop lashes of his. 

“How about I give you something better to bounce on?”

It takes him a little longer than the average person to pick up on the context of what I said but I think it began to sink in when I pushed him down on the bed. He bites his lip when my face gets too close to his and turns around suddenly - not just his face, his whole body.

“Doggy style?”

“I uhh..heard it hurts less when you do it this way.” He mumbled looking back at me. Okay, so this guy’s not just playing dumb he is dumb and a virgin who probably just googled how this shit works yesterday.

“Do you know where you are right now?”

“Under Aominecchi.”

“Cut the cute act for a second.”

“Aw, you think I’m cute?” He giggles again and bats his eyelashes jokingly.

“I think you’re dodging the question. Look, It’s hard for me to do my job if I feel like you’re not really sure whether you want it or not.”

“I do! Why would I be in a brothel if I didn’t?” He defended himself.

“You specifically requested Miragen’s top escort.”

“Yes, that’s Aominecchi, right?”

“Right and do you know why I’m so popular?”

“Because of your charming personality?”

“That and my huge dick.”

He continued to stare back at me with a mix of nervousness and confusion obviously not getting where I was going with this. I sighed and turned him over on his back gently so he was facing me again. 

“It’s gonna hurt either way.”

“Oh.”

“But it’ll also feel good because I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay.”

“Still sure you wanna continue? Last chance to call it quits before I really start charging you for the hour.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s do this.”

“Safe word?”

“I don’t need one.”

“Just pick one.” I rolled my eyes and he huffed.

“Ugh..okay um…Milk.”

“You big on calcium or something?”, I start unbuttoning his his shirt.

“I’m lactose-intolerant.”

“Sexy,” I pull off his pants and proceed to popping his cherry a total of 3 times plus a 4th time I didn’t charge for. “We’ve got a buy 3 get 1 free special!” I lied. 

I just wanted to see those baby browns of his roll to the back of his head one last time before we parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imjustapieceofcake.tumblr.com/post/139162251227/milk)  


{ aokise callboy au }

I’m the top escort at Miragen - an “adult services provider” according to our pain in the ass boss Akashi. It’s basically a modern-day brothel that markets itself as something classier than the sleazy fucked-up shithole it actually is. I love it though, don’t get me wrong. The work is easy and the pay is incredible. Also, they offer housing and dental so yeah, I’m probably in it for the long run unless I die of a heart attack from a really good fuck. (Like I almost did last night haha)

  


_“Ah…Aominecchi!”_  


  


_“Mmm, do that again…”  
_

_  
_

_“Oh…!”_  


  


I get a little too lost in the memories of a moaning hot blonde screaming out an unfamiliar  version of my name that Haizaki has to call me 3 times before I’m pulled back to reality. He’s standing by the door to my room cringing at the hand I have buried in the front of my pants.

“What?”, I asked pissed off .  


“Boss wants to see you.” He answers, gagging in disgust.  


“Tell him he knows where to find me.”  


“Tell him yourself!” He spits before storming off.  


I groan and drag my feet to Akashi’s office hoping I’m not in trouble for screwing somebody else’s customer again, It’s not my fault they all look the same. Sure, you get the occasional looker every once in a while but overall the customers tend to be a blur of Middle-aged desperate nobodies who think their somebodies and wanna feel like a million bucks for an hour or 2.

I pass by some of my co-workers on my way there and they’re as supportive as ever.

“Oooooh, Daiki’s in trouble again.” Laughs Hanamiya. “Who is it this time? One of Haizaki’s or Himuro’s?”  


I stick out my tongue at him, not really in the mood to talk.  


“Ew, put that away. Who knows where it’s been.” Jokes Imayoshi.

“Somewhere good.” I almost say, remembering last night again.  


  


_“Oh god, don’t you dare stop..Ah! “  
_

  


_“More!”  
_

_  
_

_“Aominecchi…!”  
_

  


“Whatever it is I swear I didn’t do it.” I barge in without knocking.  


“Hi Aominecchi!”

Except him. I very much remember doing him. 4 times.

“Good to know you’re already familiar with each other. Kise will be joining our fine establishment starting today.” Akashi says calmy.

“What the fuck.”  



	3. Chapter 3

**{ aokise call boy au }**

****

  


  


Okay, sure I work in a whorehouse of human waste but I got rejected 3 times before they finally gave me the job goddamn it I worked hard to get here and this blonde fuck who just learned how to jerk off yesterday is already hired. Man, fuck this shit I’m out.

“Kise will also be staying in the empty room next to yours so be nice and show him around.” Akashi says totally ignoring my fuming face right now.

“I ain’t doing shit.” I spit and storm out.  


“Aw, Aominecchi…”  


“He likes to throw tantrums every now and then, don’t take it personally.”  


“And here I thought he was putting on a show just for me”, Kise giggles and it almost sounds genuine. Whatever, I’m too far out the door to catch anything they say afterwards.I stomp all the way back to my room, passing by the same co-workers who were making fun of me earlier only this time they knew better than to say anything.

Back in my room I decide to lift some weights, my second favorite way to blow off steam. I still had a couple of hours to kill before my next appointment so I might as well. Been a while since I worked out. (Unless you count last night’s workout) About 30 minutes in I start realizing I may have over reacted a little bit. I mean, I don’t really know the guy so there’s no point in being so angry about it. We fucked, he paid his bill and we went our separate ways which just happened to end up being the same destination - Miragen. Just as I was in the midst of rethinking my actions, which Aomine Daiki never does, I hear a familiar light breathing and turn my head to find that same blonde who messed up my head currently leaning by my door frame. Angelic features still in tact and everything.

  


“Oh please, don’t stop on my account.” He smirks and I’m torn between wanting to kick him out or shoving him into bed.  


  


 “Tch. Whatever.” I continue lifting weights from where I was sitting and trying hard to not give a damn.  


  


“So this is Aominecchi’s room, huh?” He walks in as if I invited him and looks around. I don’t know why he’s so amazed it’s just an average room with a bed, a bunch of exercise equipment and dirty magazines littering the floor. “I actually thought it was the one we used yesterday, haha.”   


Obviously we don’t invite customers into our actual rooms, we’re assigned different rooms per appointment and Akashi already explains all this to every newbie so really he’s just making useless conversation.

“Were you even a virgin?”, I finally give in to asking. It’s not like I care or anything I’m just curious and may be a little spiteful that he got the sweet Daiki treatment from me by lying.

“I was”, He says looking me straight in the eyes before walking closer and straddling me. I drop my weights and he brings his face closer until his mouth is hovering over my ear. “At some point in my life”, He giggles and pulls his stupid but still gorgeous face back a little to show off his devilish smile. 

“Get off”, I groaned. Mourning the false memory of my untouched angel.  


“Aww. Don’t be like that, Aominecchi. Akashi said you were the best of the best and I just wanted to learn the ropes from Miragen’s finest.” As if feeding my ego like that wasn’t enough he throws in a little pout and big puppy dog eyes.   


I look away - still annoyed but not too far from giving in to be honest. “C’mon, Aominecchi. I’m sorry, okay?” He wraps his arms around my neck to make me me look back at him again. “Let me make it up to you.” He breathes and brings his face so close to mine our lips almost touch. 

“I’ll do whatever you want me to.” he bites his bottom lip and rolls his hips into my lap finally making me give in. I grab his ass and just as I’m leaning in to smash our lips together he leans to the side of my head and whispers “For just 300 bucks an hour” before biting my ear lightly and getting up.  


“Why you little–”  


“Sorry, Aominecchi. I need to go tend to my first customer! Wish me luck!” He winks and walks out the door.  


“Fuck you!”  


“Make an appointment with Akashicchi first!” He laughs finally disappearing and leaving me here to tend to the “business” he started. Fuck, this guy is gonna be trouble.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments are very appreciated! thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**{ aokise call boy au }**

  


Last night, I was stuck with a rich old-ass customer who couldn’t get it up anymore so he made me fuck his wife in front of him until 3 AM. I barely got a few hours of sleep before my alarm went off. I’m still half asleep as I drag my feet to the shared Miragen kitchen - sleepy, tired and not in the fucking mood to hear Haizaki screaming this early in the goddamn morning. 

  
“What’s up his ass?” I grab some breakfast and pull out a chair from the table where almost everybody is at. 

“Haizaki-chin is mad that the new guy is more popular than him”, Murasakibara says with his mouth full.

“Are you serious? It’s been a week!”  


“Yeah”, he pauses to chew his food before he continues “Check the board.”  


There’s a ranking board Akashi keeps just outside his office for all his employees to see. In just one week, Kise has already knocked Haizaki down from second to third place. I’m not worried about losing first place because _the only one who can beat me is me_ and last I checked blondie wasn’t me.

“HE’S FUCKING CHEATING!”, Haizaki screams very unattractively.  


“Who’s fucking cheating?” Laughs the source of Haizaki’s rage (and my sexual frustrations) as he waltz in all smiles and dimples and _fuck does he just wake up looking perfect?_  


“Good morning!”, he sings and I almost say it back until I remember that I hate him and his gorgeous face. He flutters his eyelashes up at me, waiting for some kind of response that he should know I’m too stubborn to give so I just glare back at him. The others aren’t as inclined to stay quiet and I’m pretty sure just to annoy an-already-pissed-off Haizaki, they all greet Kise back with fake-ass smiles.  


  


Haizaki grits his teeth and barks at Kise, “What kind of dirty trick have you been playing?”. Kise laughs, god that laugh.  


“Nothing beyond the usual fun stuff, I don’t like to get too kinky.” I think both me and Haizaki cringe at this, but probably for different reasons.  


“Y’know, Shougo”, Kise starts with a very provocative smile that I need to avert my eyes from to avoid getting swept away. “Maybe if you tried bottoming every now and then-”

“FUCK YOU MY ASS IS OFF LIMITS”, Haizaki cuts him off in an flustered fit of rage and storms out. Hanamiya and Imayoshi cackle like a bunch of hyenas in the background.

“It’s really not as bad as he thinks”, he jokes and walks closer to me. “Maybe he just needs someone to show him how good it can feel.” There’s a bunch of empty seats at the table but no he has to pick the one right next to me.  


“Good luck finding a volunteer.” God dammit I was supposed to be giving him the silent treatment but my sarcastic nature got the better of me. Kise apparently took my response as an invitation to scoot his chair closer to me and whispered.  


_“I thought you preferred virgins”_ , he blows in my ear.

I stand up, having lost my appetite and have had it up to here with his flirting or whatever you wanna call what he’s doing to me. He’s about to follow up with another remark but I grab him by his stupid-gorgeous face and kiss him hard.

“I’d rather fuck someone who knows how to take it“, I whisper in his ear before ditching his now flustered face and walking out to the howling and heckling of the people we forgot were in the same room as us. Honestly, all I needed was a Mic to drop on my way out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing in first person POV is starting to get awkward for me so i might change it up next chapter/////
> 
> kudos & comments are very appreciated! thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**{ aokise call boy au }**

_Haizaki’s POV_

Man fuck that blond bimbo that thinks he can just steal my place and get away with it. I’ve already told Akashi to give me more customers - I used to be pickier with some of the clients before but if it’ll let me kick Kise Ryouta from off his high horse you’re damn right Im gonna fuck me some ugly motherfuckers.

My client is a little late but we got assigned one of the funner rooms so I was killing time exploring since I never got this one before. It’s like “Mermaid” or “Underwater” theme or something I’m not sure. All I know is there’s a water bed with a seashell-shaped headboard somebody’s gonna have their head against it very soon, depending on how decent looking the customer is I guess. 

I’m too preoccupied snooping around the room that I don’t even hear the client come in.

“Hey.” 

Now my jaw doesn’t usually drop in real life and if you ask me about this I’ll say fuck you it didn’t happen but _holy shit_ this guy was a looker. A little taller than me, jet-black hair and cold piercing eyes.

“Nijimura, right? I’m Haizaki.”

He eyes me up and down before looking at the rest of the room and I just stare back thinking this guy is hot AF.

“You’ve got shitty taste.”

Until he opens his mouth.

“It’s not my room, it’s just the one we were assigned to.” I bite my tongue and try to respond professionally.

“Still Shitty.”

Wow, he just gets more unattractive every time he speaks.

“Do you want a different room? I can call up management.”

“No, let’s just get to it.”  
Good, ‘Cus I just want to get it over with at this point.

“Okay…” I walk up a lot closer to him. “How do you want to start?”

He looks down at me intensely and my heart almost skips a beat, yeah, he’s got a shitty personality but _his face_. He brings his hand up to caress my cheeks gently before guiding his fingers underneath my chin to raise it up, making me look at him even closer.

“Suck my dick.”

“Classy.” I give him the stink eye because fuck professionalism this guy is a douche bag. His face finally lightens up a bit and I get a smile(more of a smirk really) back and shit if I didn’t think he was gorgeous before.

“Get to it.” And I do, on my knees mouth full of him trying not to gag because holy crap i’m not used to guys his size. (more like guys his size either work here or don’t come in as clients because they obviously don’t fucking need to.)

“Fuck, you’re good”, He breathes out and I look back at him, eyes getting watery from how hard he’s pulling my hair and I’m a little confused. Nothing about this guy gives me the impression that he wants to fucked and if he picked me he should be fully aware that I fuck, I don’t get fucked - that kind of information is always included in the catalog when you’re picking which one us you wanna sleep with. Murasakibara doesn’t do food play(it distracts him), Hanamiya is only up for S/M (None of that vanilla shit) and _I don’t bottom._

 “That’s enough”, he pulls out with a sloppy “ _pop!”_ sound and I take the opportunity to try and catch my breath.

 “C'mere.” He pulls me up and kisses me. 

I get a little weak in the knees because shit he’s good. I wanted to make a comment about how he basically just tasted his own dick but before I could he gets rid of my pants and shoves me onto the water bed where we continue making out through the wave-like movements of the bed. I’ve had “power bottoms” before but there’s something not quite right here. 

 “Shit, you’re hot”, he whispers between kisses and caresses my legs. Okay, never had someone give my legs so much attention but maybe it’s his thing.

 “You’re not too bad yourself”, I bite down on his bottom lip - hard. This might have turned him on more than I expected because the next thing he says is-

  


 “Bend over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled aokise to bring you some nijihai (^◇^;) hope you like it and if you don't you just need to bare with it for another chapter before we return to aomine and kise! kudos and comments really encourage me to continue so if you like my work enough please consider it! thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

{ aokise call boy au }

“Wait, What?”

“I said…”, He licks my ear and I feel his hands get dangerously close to my ass.“Bend over.”

“Fuck!”

“Yeah that’s what Im trying to do.”

“No I mean s-shit, fuck, wait!” I try to push him off but there’s only so far an almost 6'3" grownass man can go before this waterbed sends him toppling right back on top of me, forcing our lower halves to move against each other with every wave-like movement and fuck is it hard to even speak when you’re so turned on between a continuously moving bed and an extremely attractive asshole.

“What’s wrong?”, Thank every kind of god that despite being a moron he’s not a rapist and actually backs off when he realizes I was seriously struggling underneath him.

“I don’t bottom”, I pant out trying to catch my breath. Jesus. 

“What?” 

“My ass isn't open for business.”

“What the fuck? Why’d you let me get this far?” 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know you weren't informed about this. It fucking says so in the catalogue, didn't you read it ?”

“No.” 

“No???” 

“I just saw your face and told them I wanted you.”

Compliments aren't anything new from clients but for some reason it’s different coming from him and I feel my ears heating up.

“I didn't think I had to read anything.”

“Well you should have”, I muttered turning my head away so he doesn't notice how embarrassing this is getting for me. He’s not on top of me but still kinda settled between my legs and I’m trying really hard not to let my lower half get any ideas because I don’t want give him the wrong idea. 

“Do I get a refund ?”, He rests his arms on my parted knees and I sit up slightly at the sudden contact.

“Well, that’s not really possible at this point.” He sighs and let’s his head sink into his arms and a little bit further between my knees. 

“Sorry”, I don’t know what to do at this point so I just dip my hands in his hair trying to comfort him or something. It’s really soft and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the hour like this tbh.

“So your ass if off limits ?”

“Yup”, I try to get a better look at his face while I’m playing with his hair and suddenly there’s a a small spark in his eyes like a light bulb just went on in his brain or something. He looks back up at me and moves closer. 

“What about your thighs?”

“What about the-” I cut myself off when I realize what he’s asking. “Oh.”

“Would that work?”, Goddammit he’s giving me puppy dog eyes and I know they’re fake ‘cus he just wants to get off but I can’t ignore the fact that it’s having an affect on me. 

“I don’t know, there wouldn't really be penetration but it’s still…”, If it was anyone else I would've straight up said hell no and part of me wishes this guy was a little uglier so I can tell him to fuck off. 

“It’s fine if you’re too much of a pussy for it.” 

“I-, What?”

“It’s okay I get.” 

“Get what exactly?” 

“That you’re kind of a pussy.”

“Fuck you!”

“There’s no shame in it.”

“Shame in what? I’m not a pussy!”

“You’re too scared to let me fuck your thighs ‘cus you think you’ll get pregnant.”

“That’s not why, you asshole– Y'know what, let’s do it.” 

“Woah really ?

” “Yeah, I wanna see you get off on my thighs like the desperate bitch you are.”

“We’ll see who’s desperate when Im done with you.”

“Let’s fucking go then.”

“Fine” 

“Fi-”, I tried to spit back but was cut off by his lips smacking into mine. Sloppy open mouth kisses follow and I suddenly find my head meeting the shell-shaped headboard behind me. I rest my head against it for a second trying to catch my breath and he’s already moved his face away from mine and back to my thighs, kissing all the way to the inside of it and I feel my face burning up every time his lips makes contact with my skin. 

“you’re really soft here”, he rests his cheek on the part he’s referring to. 

“I could literally crush your head right now”, I threaten and he just smirks back me.

“Can’t think of a better way to go”, he laughs the sound just reverberates against my skin and I really shouldn't be getting this hot and bothered by someone touching my thighs but I am, I fucking am. He bites the inside of my thigh and my mouth betrays me with a clichéd “Hng” and his head fucking shoots back up at me immediately and I don’t even have time to stifle myself or figure out a way to make it look like that sound didn't come from me. He fucking heard it, I fucking said it and he’s fucking looking at my embarrassed fucked-up face right now, I’m so done. 

“I wanna hear that again.”

“Fuck off.” He smirks at me again and I can barely breath between what we’re doing and all the conflicting emotions in my head. Just as I think my brain is about to burst he grabs me suddenly and pulls my body down to the bed more so that my head is resting on a pillow instead of the headboard while my legs are settled right around his hips. He grabs my thighs and pushes them together while letting my legs swing off the side of his shoulder. 

My heart is racing because I realize - this guy can change his mind any second and decide “hey I’m gonna put in” and I don’t know if he could read my mind or whatever but he definitely sensed I was getting worried. He loosens his hold on me and backs up a little bit. 

“Do you want me to stop?” I stare at him for a good while before I decide no I don’t want to stop so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face back down to mine, crashing our lips together. 

“Don’t go pussying out on me now”, I grab him by the dick and tug him towards my legs until he’s settled between them. 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” He smirks slaps my thighs together around him and it feels so weird. He starts moving and it just gets weirder and harder to describe. The sounds being made is like we’re going all the way but we’re not. It feels like we are but we’re not. I feel him getting slowly bigger with every thrust and he starts pushing my knees closer to me and I start really feeling it. He's rubbing in between my thighs and against my own dick. Faster. Harder. This is normally the part where the client starts clinging to me and moaning all sorts of profanities but I found myself doing that instead. Who the fuck is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments really make my day! thank you for reading! Last bit of nijihai before going back to aokise! :D


End file.
